Culpas
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Scott Summers se encuentra envuelto en sentimientos de desesperación y culpa tras la muerte de Jean, tanto es así que no puede vivir su nueva vida al lado de Emma Frost. Oneshot.


Este fanfic trata acerca de Scott Summers. A decir verdad Cyclops es un personaje que nunca ha quedado entre mis favoritos, de hecho no me agrada para nada. Pero, al leer el número 155 y 156 de NEW X-MEN se me ocurrió escribirlo. Tengo qué decir que la mueca de Emma Frost en la portada del 156 me da muy mala espina. Es una belleza, pero también puede ser toda una bruja. Al final les dejo una especie de aviso. Por ahora, lean el fic:

**Culpas.**

_By: **Lindo usagi**._

Hace un frío invernal que puede sentirse cuando la piel se eriza, cuando un vaho blanco puede verse al respirar. Un frío que tan sólo me trae recuerdos y dolor. La calefacción sigue funcionando, como siempre lo hace por estas fechas. Aun así puede sentirse algo de aire gélido en el ambiente.

Mi cuerpo desnudo hace contacto constante con el de la rubia llamada Emma Frost, quien intenta brindarme placer y algo de calor. Pero mi mente divaga aun más allá de su sexo.

Te engañé. Lo reconozco, y aun así eso no me hace sentir mejor.

—¿Estás bien, querido? —me pregunta tocando con su mano mi mejilla, sin dejar de rozar su cuerpo con el mío.

—S-sí —respondo luego de algunos segundos. Es telépata, pero aun así no sabe lo que pienso. Prometió no interferir en mis pensamientos, y eso me alivia.

Sé que te engañé. Me casé contigo y te traicioné, a pesar de que el día de nuestra boda prometí que nunca lo haría.

"Acepto… Acepto a Jean Grey-Summers como mi esposa, prometo amarla y respetarla…" Esa frase retumba como eco en mi mente provocando un dolor punzante.

La rubia se acerca a mí y besa mi cuello con una maravillosa delicadeza.

—No estás respondiendo —reclama entre jadeos, al mismo tiempo en que su frase me hace que vuelva a la realidad.

—Disculpa —atino a decir, y le doy un beso en los labios húmedos. La recuesto sobre mí, mientras comienzo a moverme. Aquéllos pensamientos continúan torturándome, una y otra vez.

Traiciono tu memoria, porque aunque ya no estás aquí siento como si estuviera mal el estar con Emma. ¿¡Por qué!? Tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida.

Aun así, te engañé.

"Te amo Scott y siempre lo haré" recuerdo las palabras que mencionaste antes de convertirte en Dark Phoenix. ¿Por qué Jean¿Por qué sigues en mi mente de esta manera? Lloré por días, por semanas tras tu muerte, pero ahora estoy con Emma. Quiero ser feliz, feliz a su lado.

Aun así te engañé. Por más que lo intente no puedo deshacerme de estos pensamientos. Será que donde quiera que te encuentras estás haciendo que lo recuerde por el resto de mis días. ¿Qué no fue suficiente todo lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste?

¿¡Por qué!? Dime ¿por qué, Jean? Quisiera que me respondieras.

Un gemido de Emma me 'despierta', y eso me hace reaccionar. Cambio de posición y continúo las arremetidas.

—Así está mejor querido —me dice con una voz sensual y una sonrisa que denota excitación.

Comienzo a sudar. Sudar frío. Estoy nervioso, arrepentido¿debería evitar estarlo? No quiero seguirme torturando con estos pensamientos. Pero te engañé… lo sé.

Emma Frost… muchos la desean (otros tantos la repudian), pero sólo yo tengo la dicha de poseerla, en cuerpo y alma. ¿Eso la hace mejor que tú? Ese no es el caso.

Jean… te engañé y te hice mucho daño. Estoy consciente de ello. Aun así quisiera olvidarte completamente. Por el bien de mi relación con Emma.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta la rubia.

—Eh… sí —intento articular otra palabra más, pero no funciona.

Cierro los ojos para deshacerme de mis pensamientos. Para deshacerme de ti, por lo menos en este momento y me concentro en mis emociones. En vivir el momento, en sentir el deseo que me brindan.

Abro los ojos lentamente y veo tu rostro… Jean, en vez del de Emma. Te veo a ti Roja. Mi rostro se tensa entonces por la sorpresa.

Retiro a Emma con delicadeza y la quito de encima con mi cabeza llena de sentimientos de culpa y de decepción.

—Lo… Lo siento.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y me levanto de la cama cubierto en gotas frías de sudor. Intento vestirme para cubrirme del frío y entonces volteo a ver el rostro de Emma. Su enojo, su ira. ¿Podrá perdonarme esto? No lo sé.

—¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa Scott Summers!? —me grita e intenta acercarse a mí, pero rehuyo a su mirada acusatoria— ¿Amor?

Me alejo aun más y me toco la cabeza, acaricio mis sienes con los dedos.

Quisiera olvidarte Jean… olvidarte completamente. Pero no puedo.

**Fin.**

¡Hola a todos¿Qué les pareció¿Les gustó¿Lo detestaron? Por favor dejen reviews y láncenme los tomatazos que quieran. Les juro que voy a mejorar.

Quiero proponerles a todos los que escriben en esta sección que intentemos hacer algo para hacer crecer esta sección, porque tiene muy pocos fanfics, por lo menos en español. A todos los de España, Argentina, México y todos los demás países hispanohablantes. Hay qué contribuir para crecer, hay qué ponernos a escribir y a leer comics (de X-men obviamente). Yo por el momento ya tengo unas ideas para escribir unos cuatro o cinco fanfics. ¿Qué opinan¿Están de acuerdo conmigo? Ojalá y me apoyen.

Nos vemos en el siguiente…


End file.
